1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, for example, a digital camera, with a lens cover, which can easily be opened and closed to operate the image capturing apparatus in various predetermined modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of conventional lens barriers or covers have been developed for cameras. For example, Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open Nos. 7-13243 and 9-230464 disclose a camera having a lens cover for covering buttons for operating the camera and the like. Moreover, a camera having a slidable cover (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-225410) and a digital electronic still camera in which operation modes thereof can be changed depending on the position of the lens barrier or cover (Japanese Patent No. 2585803) have also been disclosed.
Recently, the functions or operations of a digital camera have been greatly diversified. Therefore, the number of buttons for operating the camera has also increased making operation of the digital camera complicated. Thus, there is a need for an image capturing apparatus, such as a camera, having enhanced operability. In addition, typically an image capturing apparatus has a wide range of users, such as professionals as well as casual users who enjoy taking pictures for fun. Therefore, there is also a need for an image capturing apparatus that can satisfy all such users.